All Dressed Up In Love
by eskimokisses2
Summary: There are things in this world that no one understands.Like Love.Brooke is busy playing the field while Lucas desperately wants to be exclusive. Nathan doesnt know what he wants.The two Scott brothers despise each other yet have one thing in common.Brooke
1. Batman, Tommy Lee, & The Devil Herself

I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters.

Background Info: This chapter is set at the masquerade party in season 3. I'm continuing with the whole exclusive/non-exclusive Brucas storyline also. Brooke and Nathan are friends, while Lucas and Nathan hate each other (like season 1). Brooke doesn't talk to Nathan when Lucas is around. Naley still happened, but they broke up in season 1 after Haley found out that he had been using her to piss of Lucas. This is a BRATHAN/BRUCAS story.

-------

The usually dim lights of TRIC seemed brighter and the atmosphere more relaxed, as the adolescent part of Tree Hill began to fill the spacious club. The nerds, the stoners, the jocks, the loners, and the cheerleaders of Tree Hill High, all gathered in one place. Tonight was a night for all of them to escape their problems, to be a part of something bigger, together for just one night.

More teens continued to trickle in, dressed in extravagant costumes and talking in animated whispers among each other. Music thundered throughout the room, where already bodies were arranged together closely, dancing.

"Hey, stranger." Brooke Penelope Davis purred, wrapping her arms around Lucas Scott's neck. Her outfit consisted of a purposely short and form-fitting red spaghetti strap dress she had designed and made herself, which showed off her freshly tanned body. She wore a short red wig, with tiny devil horns peeking out through the top. "So, who are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Some guy named Tommy Lee." Lucas answered glancing down at Brooke, who just laughed. "What I don't look like him?"

"No, but I think it's cute that you tried." Brooke whispered, as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Wait, I thought you liked this look on a guy."

"You fell for that? Luke, you are so gullible."

"You tricked me?"

"Maybe. Sorta. Kinda." Brooke bit her lip. "Yes."

Lucas laughed. "Are you purposely trying to ruin my game?"

"_Tommy Lee_?" A girl in a fake blond wig, and a tight cherry red halter dress disrupted their conversation. "I'm Pamela Anderson. Looks like it's your lucky night." She smiled at Lucas as her eyes traveled over his body, giving him the once over.

Brooke glared at her. "Hey _Pamela_, I think I saw Kid Rock over there."

" _Right_." She said mockingly, arching her thin eyebrow. "Well you know where to find me, if you need me." She winked at Lucas and walked off, brushing past Brooke.

"Yeah, at the local strip club." Brooke muttered, crossing her arms. Lucas grinned at her, shaking his head.

"_What_?"

"You're jealous."

"Of _what_? You and that plastic whore." Brooke rolled her eyes, "_Please_."

"Deny it all you want but I know you, Brooke Davis."

"Then you should know I'm not. Now excuse me _Tommy_, but I see an angel In need of some corruption." Brooke smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling. She waved at Peyton who smiled back, dressed in a black dress with combat boots, and a pair of black wings. Her hair was covered with a white wig, highlighted with black.

"Brooke?" Lucas whispered, grabbing her arm before she left. "Save me a dance?"

"I'll save you more than that." She said softly into his ear, flashing him an elusive smile.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, as Brooke walked over to her, "Wow, skanky devil. You didn't even have to dress up."

"Well that doesn't mean much coming from a self-centered whore like you. Even if you are in a semi- creepy slash trashy angel costume. "

"Okay, who is Lucas supposed to be?" Peyton laughed, as she looked over at him. "And_ who_ is that girl _all over _him?"

" Well, That _should_ be me, instead of that wannabe Pamela Anderson bimbo." Brooke snapped, glaring at Lucas who gave her a helpless shrug. "Well, two can play at this game." Brooke kinked her eyebrow, her hands on her hips, as she watched the two dance.

"Have you seen Nathan?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Well Brooke, it is a masquerade party. So, no, I haven't seen Nathan but, I'm guessing he might be around here somewhere. Maybe he's the little leprechaun over there."

"Okay missy blonde girl, go take your sarcastic little butt and find some hottie to busy yourself with. I know I am going to. And FYI Lucas is off limits."

"For me or her?"

"Sawyer, not now." Brooke growled, giving her a look. She turned quickly on her heel in search of the one person, who she knew could set Lucas off with just one dirty look or wrong word. Nathan Scott. She pulled her phone out of an inside pocket she had sewn on her dress, scrolling through her contacts til it landed on his.

"Nathan?" Brooke hurriedly stepped into the mainly deserted hallway, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Brooke? What's up?"

"I need _you_ to help _me _make Lucas insanely jealous." Brooke admitted, listening to Nathan's heavy breathing on the other side of the line. "He started practically grinding with this enormous slut who obviously, thinks sh-."

"Brooke?" Nathan's voice cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm right here." Brooke looked up, to see a tall figure dressed in a batman costume. He grinned at her, closing the phone in his hand.

"Okay right. So did you see them?" Brooke scoffed, "They should just make a porno while they're at it. I mean Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson?"

"Uh, Brooke you might want to check out your man." Nathan said, holding back laughter. He hated Lucas, with an uncontrollable passion. He hated that they shared the same last name, the same father, and the same love for the game. He hated that Brooke even showed him any degree of interest, but he had to admit he was enjoying this. Lucas was slowly digging himself a hole that would be nearly impossible to escape from.

"Oh. My. God." Brooke gasped, "He did not just kiss that _skank_. We have got to outslut them, Nate."

"We?"

"Um hello, I can't exactly do it myself. Well, actually I could but t-."

"I get the picture." Nathan clarified, crossing his arms. "So what's your plan?"

"We do what they're doing." Brooke grinned, "Except without looking painfully desperate." She added, glaring at the twosome still on the dance floor.

"Okay, Davis. I'm following your lead." Nathan replied, holding out his arm for Brooke to grab.

_  
I got you crawling up a mountain  
Hanging round my neck  
I got you twisted round my finger  
Crawling round my legs_

The music in the room was a perfect mix of sexual repression and smut, blaring out of the speakers in all corners of the room. Couples were strewn all over the floor, their bodies packed tightly together.

Nathan grabbed Brooke's tiny hands in his large gloved ones, pulling her towards him. She didn't resist instead falling in sync with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He locked eyes with her and she nodded slightly, and his lips met hers. Her whole body was warm with the sensation that went through her, as Nathan kissed her. He continued to kiss her, his whole body getting into the moment, moving along with the music, while moving her. She could feel everyone in the room's eyes on them, without even having to look up. Well, it was the head cheerleader _and_ the masked, _but still_, captain of the Raven's basketball team hooking up. She knew it would cause a buzz among the gaping bystanders.

Nathan broke the kiss, a smirk pasted across his face, as he grabbed her hand, gently twirling her around, her eyes never leaving his. He drew her near again as their hands found each other, each moving in sequence with the music.

_The emptiness  
The craziness  
Satisfy this hungriness_

Darling  
How would it feel?

Brooke lifted her arms up, as Nathan's hands smoothly trailed them, his fingertips grazing her naked skin. He spun her around easily so her back was to him, and his arms wrapped around her stomach. She tried to keep the smile off her face as his hands brushed against her legs, moving slowly back up. This had to be driving Lucas out of his traitorous little mind, she thought.

_If we sleep together  
Will you like me better  
If we come together  
We'll go down forever  
If we sleep together  
Will I like you better  
If we come together  
Prove it now or never_

Brooke let her arms travel upwards wrapping around Nathan's neck, as his hands explored her body. He swiftly pulled her back, so she was facing him. Her hazel eyes shined as she danced in front of him, letting the music dictate how she moved. He smiled down at her watching her basking in all the attention. She looked damn good, and he was pretty sure she knew it.

_Make me a pretty person  
Make me feel like I belong  
Make me hard and make me happy  
Make me beautiful_

The emptiness  
The craziness  
Satisfy this hungriness

Darling  
How would it feel?

He moved in closer to Brooke and she gave him a sly grin, while she put her arm on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist, both of them dancing together. Their faces moved toward each other, as Nathan drew her closer, Brooke's hands softly brushing against the exposed skin on his face.

_If we sleep together  
Nothing satisfies me baby  
If we sleep together  
I'll wear something pretty baby  
If we sleep together  
Give me what I crave now baby  
If we sleep together  
Save the rest for later baby  
If we sleep together  
You will drive me crazy baby  
If we sleep together  
I save it all for you my baby  
If we sleep together  
If we sleep together._

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted, interrupting her dance with Nathan. Brooke didn't turn around instead, looked at Nathan and grinned. She knew he'd cave sooner or later, Lucas didn't have the will power to resist her for very long.

She waited. She knew he would. And he did. Lucas grabbed her arm, not forcefully, just enough to let her know he was there. His eyes burned through her, making her want to just give in and ditch the whole non-exclusive plan, right then and there. But the thought of Lucas kissing and groping on that slut, brought her back to reality.

"Do you need something, Lucas?" She asked, "Because Pamela over there looks upset that you're talking to me."

"We're non-exclusive remember, Brooke?" Lucas remarked, looking between Brooke and Nathan.

"So, why _are_ you here then?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. She watched his face, waiting for something to cross his face. But he was like a closed book, a thin smile on his face.

He ignored her question, despite the fact that the answer was what kept him up each night. "So who is _this_?" Lucas asked her, motioning towards a masked Nathan.

Nathan took of his mask, a smug smile on his face. "It's me, big brother."

"Unbelievable." Lucas threw his arms up in the air, in disgust. "Brooke let's go."

"We are not exclusive Luke, as _you_ so charmingly pointed out." Brooke sneered, "And being non-exclusive means I am single, and free to do what or _who_ever I want." The moment the last word slipped out of her mouth, she wanted to take it back. But, the funny thing about words was you couldn't take them back, no matter how much you wished you could.

"The girl's got a point." Nathan smirked, meeting Lucas's gaze. He knew he had pissed Lucas off royally and, he had to admit it was extremely satisfying. The look of frustration and jealousy on Lucas's face was priceless. "She can do _whoever _she wants."

Before anyone could react, Lucas swung at Nathan, the impact making a sickening thud. Nathan stumbled backward slightly, bumping against a couple dancing. He looked up at Lucas and smiled before charging at him with full force, hoping to get in a good hit.

"Nathan, Lucas! _Stop_!" Brooke yelled, while everyone in the club gathered around, staring as the two brothers continued to brawl.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Karen Roe, Lucas's mother ran up beside her, a worried expression on her face. "Is that.._Lucas_?" Her voice dropped, as she recognized her son, who was struggling to get out from under Nathan's built form. Brooke nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. This whole thing had been orchestrated by her, and now Lucas and Nathan were taking it out on each other.

"Police!" Karen shrieked, taking out the fake gun that had been attached to her police duty belt. "Hands up, and step away from each other!" She bellowed, pointing the gun aimlessly.

Nathan and Lucas broke apart, each sporting noticeable bruises and cuts on their faces. "Mom, it's okay." Lucas grimaced, holding the side of his face.

"Not it's not. You are so grounded, not but's, and's, or if's about it." She replied, "But first let's get you some ice." She frowned, looking at his face.

"Okay, show's over people!" Karen shouted, trying to get the crowd to clear. "Come on!" She moved her way throughout the crowd, waving her fake taser around.

"You know you actually made me reconsider my whole no-medalheads-in-bed rule." Brooke said gently, walking up beside Lucas. "Here, let me look." She said, trying to grab his hand away from his face.

"I think you've done enough damage for one night, okay Brooke?" Lucas snapped, pushing her hand away. "You want to do_ whoever_ you want, so go ahead. You have my permission." Lucas looked at her, trying not to let on how the look in her eyes was affecting him. He was just so sick of her mind games, her constant manipulating, that at that moment he couldn't deal with her. She knew what she was doing when she was with Nathan, and knowing that ate at him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You can get a ride home with Nathan." Lucas replied, stepping away from her, shaking his head. She watched him leave, moving around the various bodies, until he was lost in the crowd.

"Brooke?" She quickly turned around, to face the other causality of the fight she had caused. "Are you okay?"

"You just got sucker punched by Lucas and you're asking me, if I'm okay?"

"He hits like a chick, anyways." Nathan shrugged, glancing down at Brooke.

"Nathan, oh my God, you're bleeding."

"It's not the first time, and it sure as hell won't be the last." Nathan reassured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, with a friend like you, who knows what kind of nutcases I'll have to fight off in the future."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on Davis, let's get you home."

"Actually I was thinking, since you're parents are gone for the weekend, and my apartment is creepily empty. How about I just go home with you?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea, considering what just happened?"

"I hate sleeping alone, Nate. Please."

"Who knew it would be so easy to get you into bed?" Nathan smirked, as Brooke hit him lightly. "You know, you hit just like Lucas." He grinned, as they walked out of TRIC together.

---------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who reviews!


	2. My Mistakes Were Made For You

*This is the day _after_ the masquerade party

*_Italics _equal flashbacks

**Okay I need opinions on this. Should this end as a brathan/brucas? I started it off as a brathan, but now I'm thinking it should be a brucas story. Either way, there will be more brathan to come, just not in this chapter. **

**Thanks for all the support! And please, please review!**

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Okay, why is that Pamela girl here?" Peyton asked, a small smile forming on her petite face. She watched the redhead from across the room, doing various pre-game stretches before the game began. "And why is she wearing _our _cheerleading uniform?"

"Well it turns out that Pamela from last night , a.k.a. Rachel the new girl can do a little more, than just press her body against random guys," Brooke rolled her eyes, clutching her pom- poms to her side. "And you would have known that to, if you'd bothered to show up at tryouts. I gave her a spot on the team."

"_You_?" Peyton laughed, "_You_ gave _her_ a spot on the team. You were ready to rip her hair out last night, and now yo-."

"Pick your jaw up off the floor! I mean, I never said I still don't want to rip her fake hair out of that surgically alerted head of hers," Brooke snapped back, "But, I'll remain civil, unless otherwise provoked."

"So what's her story anyway?"

"I have no idea, and I'm not planning on finding out." Brooke replied, reaching the vacant cheerleaders corner of the gym. "By the way, have you seen Lucas around, today?" Brooke asked subtly, sliding onto the bleachers.

"Lucas?"

"You know, blonde, tall guy, can often be caught with a book in his hand, and a really hot brunette by his side."

"Oh, that Lucas. Right, nope."

"_Liar._ You know you are a total eye avoider right? I know when you lie, missy. So where did you see him?"

"Okay, fine." Peyton held her hands up in mock surrender, "But you have to promise not to shoot the messenger."

"Fine, whatever, I promise." Brooke rolled her eyes, waiting for Peyton to answer her question.

"I sort of saw him earlier with her."

"With _who_?"

"Rachel."Peyton looked at Brooke, running a hand through her shoulder length golden blonde ringlets.

"I knew I should have beat her skanky ass, when I had the chance," Brooke glared at the her from across the room, "She just crossed enemy lines."

"Okay, before you plan on attacking anyone, you should know that they were just talking."

"Just talking?" Brooke arched her eyebrow, looking at the blonde next to her.

"Okay, talking over lunch," Peyton said," but he looked completely bored." She added, as a last attempt to calm her angry friend down.

"He's been dodging my calls all day, and avoiding me during school," Brooke seethed, "But he can find the time to meet up with that low grade ho."

"I don't know, maybe it had a little something to do with the fact that you used his brother to make him jealous," Peyton said sarcastically, "The brother who also happens to be his arch rival." She added, bulging out her eyes in emphasis.

"He's just lucky none of his friends are cute." Brooke sulked, crossing her arms defiantly.

"You're being such a bitch." Peyton laughed, throwing her blue pom-poms at Brooke.

"Just being myself." Brooke shrugged, throwing the pom-poms playfully back at Peyton.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"_Hey!" Rachel Gatina called out, "It's Brooke, right?" She asked, walking up to the glaring brunette. _

"_Yes. And you are?" Brooke snapped, "Oh right, your that sk-."_

"_Okay, look I didn't know that guy was your boyfriend," Rachel cut in, "I mean, you looked pretty chummy with that other guy."_

"_He's not my b-." Brooke sighed, "What do you want?"_

"_A spot on the cheerleading team." Rachel shrugged, running her hand through her long hair. "I hear you're the captain."_

"_Well, you heard right. But we're completely full right now," Brooke smiled, "But you'll be the first person I call if there's an opening. But, I wouldn't hold your breath." Brooke turned around, adjusting the black canvas bag that hung on her shoulders. "Actually on second thought, do."_

"_First of all, I may be new, but I know there are cheerleading tryouts happening today. And before you say anything else, these might change your mind." Rachel grinned, pushing her phone in front of Brooke. _

"_Look, I don't want to see any pictures of you, clothed or otherwise." Brooke remarked, "Plus, I'm into guys if you didn't pick that up last night. And even if I wasn't, you're so not my type." _

"_Brooke, I'm not trying to hit on you," Rachel smirked, "Just look."_

_Brooke snatched the phone out of her hands, her mouth dropping open. "Where did you get these?" Fear swept through her as she scrolled down, revealing numerous pictures of her and Nathan drunkenly kissing and groping each other. Brooke knew if Lucas laid eyes on these, there was no way he'd ever forgive her. _

"_The after-party you and Nathan, I think his name was, attended, well, it was my party."Rachel beamed, grabbing the phone out of a stunned Brooke's hands. "And I, along with my phone, saw all of it."_

"_How much do you want?" Brooke glared at her, digging around in her bag. _

"_Please, Brooke. You're not the only girl around here who's parents have money," Rachel told her, "I don't want or need your money."_

"_Then what do you want? Besides Lucas."_

"_A spot on the cheerleading team."_

"_A spot on the team? You expect me to believe that's all you want?" _

"_I really don't care if you believe it or not, Brooke. It's what I want. Now, you can either give me the spot and I won't expose to Lucas or the entire school, what a repulsive whore you really are. Or don't, and I'll reveal these to everyone. Either way, I'll find a way to get on the team." Rachel grinned smugly at her, "I always get what or who I want."_

"_I'm sure you do."Brooke remarked locking eyes with her, "Fine, you got your precious spot."_

"_That's what I thought." Rachel smiled, "See you tonight, captain."_

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Brooke closed her eyes, trying to block out the fact that Rachel was anywhere near her, and that she was actually doing a damn good job as a cheerleader. The squad had just gotten done performing their regular pre-game pep show, and Rachel had gotten more cheers out of the people filling the bleachers, then the squad had ever managed to get.

"She is pretty good." Peyton whispered to her, as the cluster of uniformed cheerleaders made their way off center stage, to reclaim their job of standing on the sidelines cheering their team to a victory.

"Okay, you just lost some major friend points."

"What? You said she was good yourself."

"Yeah, but you can't say it. You're supposed to be my best friend, and on _my_ side. She is the enemy, Peyton."

"No wonder you and Lucas are always fighting. You have major jealousy issues, you know that?" Peyton grinned, wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"I don't deserve him, Peyton." Brooke whispered, as she watched the crowd of Raven's jog onto the court.

"What are you talking about, Brooke? You know, I was kidding about the jealousy issues. Kinda."

"Just forget it." Brooke smiled, as the sound of the whistle blowing filled the air. "It's show time."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Think you can handle all this, Luke?" Nathan Scott asked his younger brother, smacking him hard against the back, "And I speak for the whole team when I say this, no one would mind if you sat this one out."

"Well you can tell the '_team_', that they are stuck with me," Lucas said meeting Nathan's eyes. "And just for the record, I'm not about to walk away from anything, and there's no way I'm backing down."

"Are we still talking about the game, or a certain cheerleader?" Nathan grinned, looking over at the cheerleading team.

"Take it however you want to." Lucas shrugged, "But if I was talking about a certain cheerleader, I'd say you're no competition."

"Whatever you say, man. But here's some advice, watch your back. Because unlike you, I know how to score."

Whitey Durham approached the scattered team, disrupting Nathan and Lucas, in his usual intimidating manner. He looked between Nathan and Lucas, and briefly shook his head. "You boys have thirty two minutes to prove to me, why you should be on this team. This is our third game, and up until now you have played like little girls, at best. I want you to take all your outside issues and put them on the sidelines." Whitey looked at Nathan and Lucas, as he spoke. "Don't worry, they will still be there when the game is done. Now get out there and let's show them what we've got!"

The team quickly gathered into their customary huddle, stretching one of their arms in front of them, and placing their hands on top of their teammates. "Ravens!" They cried out, as they broke apart and got ready to play their hearts out.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The sound of the buzzer filled the gymnasium, as Whitey called a time out. The Raven's were down 34 to 43. Most of the bleachers were filled, with parents and siblings of the Raven's team members. Some were students who attended Tree Hill High, wanting to see the game with their own eyes, instead of listen to the live radio coverage. The air was thick with the tension, as they waited for the team to return to the floor.

"Great shot, Lucas." Nathan whispered to him, "We can always count on you to miss."

"I learned from the best." Lucas smirked, "Captain."

Whitey cleared his throat, as the team huddled around him, once again."Okay, we have five minutes to turn this game around. We've worked with less. Now, I want Skills and Tim to keep guarding them, and leave the path open for Nathan to get a scoring opportunity. We can't afford anymore violations, and we need the ball back. So, you guys get back out there, and do what I've taught you." The team piled hands once again, the gym echoing with the cry of the Ravens.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand trying to drag him into the nearest vacant room. She slightly stumbled over a rug, but Nathan's steady hands caught her, even though he had consumed more alcohol than she had that evening. The entire night had been a blur in her mind. She could remotely recall the masquerade party, and Lucas dancing with a blonde girl. She had no idea of how she had ended up at an after-party with Nathan, or why she had been feeling unnaturally nervous around him. All of it had left her mind, hours before, after she'd finished her last cup of vodka that someone had mixed with a fruit juice. _

"_Come on, Nathan." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had lost her red wig, earlier, and her long brown hair hung freely around her shoulders. Nathan ran his hand through it, as their lips collided. Brooke broke the kiss, smiling as he pressed her up against the door of the room. His lips once again found hers, his hands busy traveling the length of her body. With one hand he reached behind her and opened the door, both of them staggering through it. _

_Neither of them spoke as he pulled her onto the bed, their bodies pressed together. He kissed her neck, meanwhile his hands worked at sliding her dress off. He had changed into a blue polo shirt paired with his Raven's jacket and a pair of worn jeans, before they had arrived. She now vigorously slid his shirt off, her hands trailing down to his already opened jeans. He eagerly helped her remove them, as she kissed him back intensely. _

_He wrapped her in his arms, gently pulling himself on top of her. He looked down at her in her black lacy lingerie, her dark brown hair, spread out all around her on the bed. Her face was expressionless as she met his eyes, then reached up and kissed his lips, sweetly. _

"_This isn't you Brooke." He whispered, as he pulled away from her. He physically needed her, lusted for her with a desire that was threatening to consume all of him. Unless he stopped feeding the fire, and let it slowly die. "And I can't be Lucas." _

_Nathan Scott wasn't the kind of guy who put a stop to these types of situations. Especially when the situation involved a girl that looked like Brooke Davis. But something about the way she looked at him, had made him rethink what he was about to do. It was like she was telling him, that she was more vulnerable and powerless than the image she projected. She needed him to be the one to stop it so he did, as hard as it was for him to do. _

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Brooke shivered as the rain descended around her, seeping in through her thin cheerleading uniform. She tried to wrap her jacket more tightly around her, trapping in the warmth of her body heat. The Ravens had lost 37 to 46. She knew this would put all the members of the Raven's in an uneasy mood, including Lucas. But, she remained waiting as the rain continued to fall around her.

She knew she belonged with Lucas. She could feel it each time he looked at her, she could sense it by the feelings that he enabled her to feel, feelings she had never encountered before him. She just wasn't ready to put her heart back on the market. She wasn't prepared for another possible heartbreak. The last one had been more than enough heartache for one lifetime. It was just easier to guard her heart from the misery love would eventually bring it.

She wished she could forget everything that had been formed between her and Nathan the night before. Alcohol and Brooke were never a good mix. It almost always caused clothes to fly, bodies to meet, and a hangover the next morning. Even though, Nathan had uncharacteristically ended her attempt to seduce him, it still lingered in the back of her mind. She couldn't blame Lucas for what had happened with Rachel, when she had almost single-handedly destroyed everything that was developing all over again between the two of them. She just hoped that scandalous episode of her life, would never end up playing for everyone to see, as a rerun.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas called as he walked out the door, his gym bag sliding down his shoulders.

"Hey, yourself," Brooke grinned running up to him, a dimpled grin forming on her wet face. "So I take it you don't want me to get a ride home with Nathan tonight?"

"Let me think about that one," Lucas said, pretending to be thinking, as he smiled at Brooke. "I would say no. I mean, you did wait outside in the rain for me."

"Who says I was waiting for you?"

"Well, you're with me now."

"Point taken," She smiled, "So are you upset about the game? I mean I could always throw you a private no-victory party."

"We tried as hard as we could, and sometimes it just isn't enough," Lucas sighed, "But that party sounds pretty tempting. Who's invited?"

"Just you and me, and of course, Haley can join in if she wants," Brooke laughed, "Although that whole Dawson and Joey thing is kind of incestuous."

"Yeah, I think I'll avoid that scenario." Lucas agreed, as he slid his arm around hers. She nuzzled into the crook in his shoulder, glad to be back in his good graces. They continued to walk to his car, and the rain came down all around them.

"Lucas, about last night, I'm sorry. We both didn't play by the rules, and it ended up screwing everything up," Brooke looked up at him, "I ju-."

"Brooke, stop. I'm not going anywhere, and you don't have to apologize. I'm going to be right here every day, and if I only get to have you part-time that's fine by me. When you're ready to give your heart back to me, I'll be here to take it. I'm not about to let you walk out of my life again." Lucas said to her, rain dripping down his face as they stood outside his parked car. "You're the one for me, Brooke Davis. How could I walk away from you, when I can feel that?" He wanted more than anything to be able to mend Brooke's heart, to give her the love he knew she secretly pined for. He just had to wait until her heart was ready to open up to the idea again.

Brooke smiled at him, "I love when you talk like those dead poet guys," She murmured, as their faces met, their eyes connecting. She loved these moments, they were the moments she wanted to bottle up and store. That way if her dream of being with Lucas was ever shattered, she could relieve them, one by one.

She leaned into him, letting herself get caught up in the depth of his eyes, in the smoothness of his kiss. It felt so natural, as the press of his body and the scent of his cologne awakened her senses. She had laid the groundwork for her life, and falling in love was just not part of it. She wondered if in the end it would end up being the biggest part.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Next:**

***Brooke learns that there is a deeper connection between Rachel and Lucas, than she first realized**

***Brooke and Nathan bond **

*** Haley returns from her tour**


	3. If The Walls Could Talk

Okay, so this is like the morning after. Lucas stayed late into the evening, but all they did was talk. So after reading this chapter, is everyone still Brathan? Lol. Most of the reviews I got were pro-brathan, so I'm guessing so. Sorry, its so short. I literally have so little time to sit down and write anymore. Special thanks to Prettygirlrocks . (ali Thompson) for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter. And thank you again to all who review.

S/N: Haley is away on tour, but her and Nathan dated pretty seriously. I'm changing that from what I said in Chapter 1. Also, Prom is coming up, so that's why it's mentioned! Enjoy!

~*~

"Back so soon?" Brooke grinned, cracking the door of her apartment open. She was still in her black Juicy Couture sweats, and a fitted white tank top from last night. Her face was wiped clean of make-up, and her hair hung loosely around her face. _Beautiful_. That's the first word that came to Lucas's mind.

"Well, I figured you would want breakfast." Lucas smiled, walking through the open door, and placing the white paper bag on the cluttered countertop.

"Does this mean _I_ have to cook lunch?" Brooke pouted, sliding onto one of the bar stools.

"Let's hope not. I'm not in the mood to get food poisoning."

"Hey!" She cried, lightly hitting him. "I resent that." She added, grabbing a bagel from the bag.

"The truth hurts," He shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "Spe-."

_Ringggggggg!! Ringgggg!!!_ The sound of her cell phone, interrupted Lucas.

"Can you get that?" She asked him sweetly, opening a container of cream cheese. "I guess I have more of an appetite than I thought. Must be the lack of sex."

"Well, you know all you have to do is…" Lucas trailed off, picking up her cell phone. _Nate. _The screen flashed his name, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of Lucas's stomach.

"Who is it?"

"_Nate_." Lucas sneered, flipping the phone open. Since when, did _Brooke _call him that?

"Lucas! Give it to me!" Brooke cried, jumping off the stool to where Lucas was. This was_ not_ good. She had just rekindled things with Lucas. God, Nathan's timing sucked. Big time.

"Hello." Lucas chirped into the phone, easily avoiding Brooke's attempts to snatch the phone out of his hands. "I'm sorry, Brooke is busy right now. But, I'm sure she'll call you back as soon as I leave. May I take a message?" He said sarcastically, snapping the phone shut before he received a response.

"Why is he calling you?"

"Booty call?" She joked, giving him a dimpled grin. He frowned back at her, tossing the phone back onto the countertop. "_Oh-kay_, bad joke. Luke, come on."

"You know how I feel about him, Brooke."

"And, you know how_ I_ feel about Rachel," She moaned, fire in her hazel eyes. "Yet, you still publicly socialize with her, knowing this. How do you think _I _feel, Lucas?"

"It was just lunch."

"It was just a phone call."

"Brooke, he's just using you to get to me. He's a bad guy."

"And Rachel is a lying whore, so I think they are pretty even on the moral scale."

"First of all, _she's_ not as bad as you think. People judge her too quickly, and she's too scared to just be herself. Unlike, Nathan who thinks he is God's gift to the universe."

"Well, I would hate to see what the '_real'_ Rachel is like, because the version I met pretty much sucked."

"Brooke, _stop_." Lucas cried, leaning back against the kitchen wall. "You are in _no_ position to be judging her. You barely know her."

"And _this_ is why we aren't dating," She retaliated, "I almost forgot what it was like, to have you pining after every other girl,_ besides_ me. Why don't you just take Rachel to the prom then? Or is it Peyton you want now? Who can keep track, anymore?" She glared at him, picking up the bag of bagels. "I think you should go."

"Brook-." He grabbed her arm, his fingers curling around them. Her body involuntarily warmed at his touch, the sensation running throughout her.

"Not going to work." She said firmly, placing the bag against his chest.

"Fine," Lucas frowned, clutching the bag. "But, make sure you tell _Nate_ hi for me." He shot back, turning away from her. Sticking one hand in the pockets of his worn jeans, he headed for the door, and didn't look back.

"And, I'm sure you'll send Rachel my blessing." She said furiously, watching as he slammed the door in her face.

~*~

Brooke hastily parked her BMW on the curb outside the Scott home. She'd tried calling Nathan back, after Lucas had left, but he hadn't picked up. She figured he probably assumed it was Lucas. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she slammed the door shut, and strode towards the front door. She'd been uncharacteristically nervous knowing that she was going to have to face Nathan. After what had happened at Rachel's party, she figured things would be different between them. His view of her would be forever changed. Or worse, he'd tell Lucas.

She looked down at her dark Paige jeans, and green Guess halter top, feeling inadequate. She just hoped he would understand. She raked a hand through her straight auburn hair, slowly walking up the concrete driveway. Maybe, she should just leave. She needed more time to think things through…

Before, she could act on what her thoughts, she saw him. And unfortunately, he saw her too. He was standing below the basketball hoop, with a small group of guys around him. Her eyes were fixed on him, in his thin white t-shirt, and loose black basketball shorts. He tossed the ball in his hands, to Tim who was standing beside him. Her mind went blank, as he jogged over to her. All she could think about were those hands wrapped around her waist. Those hands, under her clothes, on her naked skin…

"Davis." He greeted her, wiping off the line of sweat that had formed on his forehead. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Or is this some sort of distraction? Let me guess, Lucas is hiding behind the bushes, ready to try and kick my ass?"

"I doubt it," Brooke smiled, "He's most likely begging that slut Rachel to go to prom with him. Not that, he needs to beg. I mean, she's easier than… _me_."

"Come on, not even my pathetic excuse for a partial sibling, Lucas would pass _you_, up for Rachel," She smiled at him, but didn't say anything. "_So_, then I'm guessing you're here to talk about Rachel's party."

"Well, now that you mention it," She shrugged, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "We should at least, discuss it…_inside_." She added, looking at Tim and two other guys from school, who were watching them, but pretending not to.

"Does my bedroom work? We can make it quick and e-."

"Just to talk, Scott." She grinned, shoving him playfully away from her. He shook his head, watching her as he bit his bottom lip. Brooke Davis was something else.

"I'll be back in five." He shouted to his friends, as he trudged up the steps, and opened the front door for Brooke. She tried not to laugh as Tim, gave him a thumbs up sign and winked. No doubt, he'd exaggerate what happened between the two of them, inside his room.

"Are your parent's home?" Brooke asked him, following him down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Nope, we got the house all to ourselves," Nathan smirked, opening the door to his room. "So, feel free to l-."

"_Please_… Don't get your hopes or anything… _else_ up." She flashed him a smile, sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Then, let's get straight to business. What's on that twisted little mind of yours, Davis?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened at Rachel's. I didn't mean, to put you in that position. I was just really, _really_ drunk."

"Exactly what position are you referring to? There were a couple, if I remember correctly."

"Nathan!" Brooke rolled her eyes, "This is serious. No one can know about what happened."

"You mean, what_ almost_ happened."

"Well, yes. You haven't told anyone, have you?" The brunette pressed, rising to stand next to him.

"A gentleman never tells."

"Since, when are _you _a gentleman?" Brooke questioned, "You are the king of fuck and tell."

"Your secret is safe. We didn't _fuck,_ remember?" He looked at her, his blue eyes not retreating from her stare. She could get lost in those eyes, she realized. They were hypnotizing, pulling her in and claiming her to the point where she couldn't function.

"Thank God." She muttered, as he gently pressed his finger against her collarbone. He traced it, his finger grazing the top of her halter. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her vocal abilities didn't seem to work.

"It's too bad really. I would have rocked your world," An amused look was written on his face, as he stepped closer to her, filling the space between the two of them. "Taken, you to places Lucas never could."

"Nathan…stop." She looked up at him. She was trying to be discreet as possible, but as he teasingly pulled his fingers away, he recognized the torture in her eyes. Despite her denying words, Brooke Davis wanted him. Now.

He didn't offer her a explanation, instead he answered her with his lips. She didn't pull away or even hesitate, as he wrapped his solid arms around her small frame. Getting lost in the feel of his lips, she closed her eyes, all thoughts of Lucas vanishing from her mind. Her whole body seemed to tremble under his touch, as his lips parted for her. They were both lost in the moment, that neither wanted to end.

But their moment was disrupted, as the sound of a girl's voice floated in the room, the half-open door flying open. "Okay, I know that you are going to hate me, but Nathan please just listen to what I have to say. It-." Haley James stood staring back at them, a gleam in her bright brown eyes.

"Tutor girl, welcome back." Brooke smiled, freezing in her place. She wished that Nathan had enough common sense to remove his arms from around her. But, no. There she stood caught in his embrace, a fake smile on her lips.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Haley spoke softly, "What's going on?"

~*~


End file.
